brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
8763 Toa Norik
|Ages = 7+ |Released = 2005 |Theme = BIONICLE|Theme2 = Toa Hagah }} 8763 Toa Norik is a Special Edition BIONICLE set that was released in 2005. It was sold along with 8762 Toa Iruini; the only other set that features a Rahaga in its Toa Hagah form. Description The Toa Hagah Norik set was released in the summer of 2005. This set was only available as a Wal-Mart exclusive two-pack with Toa Hagah Iruini in the United States, but was also sold individually elsewhere. Toa Norik was packaged with a dark red Rhotuka spinner like that of his Rahaga form as well as a silver Rhotuka spinner. Background Norik's Toa team was charged to protect Teridax at all costs, and dealt with issues that Teridax did not have time for, such as Rahi intrusions. Soon, Norik discovered that the Brotherhood of Makuta had taken the Mask of Light from Artakha and realized the Brotherhood had turned to darkness. In a show of great courage, he led his team in battle against the Brotherhood's recently assembled army and Teridax himself, defeating him and leaving him greatly weakened. Norik then allowed his team to become overconfident, but as a result of this, four of the Hagah were captured and mutated by Roodaka. Realizing this, he set out on a mission to rescue them with Toa Iruini, who had quit the team following Teridax's defeat. They succeeded in rescuing their comrades, but were mutated as well, transformed into short, Rahkshi-faced creatures. The Rahaga were eventually returned to their Toa forms by Roodaka at the insistence of the Toa Nuva, and helped to stop a battle between two massive Rahi on her home island before being recruited to hunt down Teridax by the Order of Mata Nui. Accompanied by the mutated Piraka Zaktan, the group traveled to Metru Nui, where they ended up in battle with the Toa Mahri after they announced their intentions to destroy the Coliseum in order to pursue Teridax into Metru Nui's underbelly. The battle was halted after it inadvertently resulted in a gigantic Rahi being unleashed on the city, with the two teams of Toa working together to stop it and then to enable the Hagah to travel into the depths without destroying the Coliseum. Unfortunately, their mission to stop Teridax was a failure, as they were soon brainwashed into believing that he had been defeated and went back to the surface, blissfully guarding Metru Nui during Teridax's reign over the universe. However, they were later freed by Tren Krom and made their way onto the planet Spherus Magna with other inhabitants of their universe; they would subsequently take on a mission to investigate the mysterious behavior of the Mahri, who had appeared as apparently willing captives of a force of Skakdi. Notes * This set was included in the Product Collection set 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa. * This set was originally designed as Toa Dume, but it was changed to be Toa Norik. Gallery Toa_hagah.jpg 150px-Toa_Norik.png ComicNorik.png|Norik on the cover of a comic NorikSwedish.jpg|Toa Norik in swedish catalog See also * 8762 Toa Iruini External links * Bricklink Category:8000 sets Category:BIONICLE Category:2005 sets